The Aftermath
by Strummer29
Summary: A look inside Grace's world, somethign i came up with one dark and stormy night. Somewhat LG, whole lot of angst.
1. The Aftermath

**I don't own anything, except Wolfe, and she's mine all mine I tell you.**

**Praise and reviews would be appreciated. I used the Lyrics from. "Here's to the night." By eve 6.**

**Aftermath**

For my sanity and my father's pride I stick to the lounge with the bad coffee and the couch I've spent too many nights on, waiting for Wolfe to arrive. I felt sick just watching my father suggest wrapping the house and all the furniture in bubble wrap to prevent this, doting, joking, and checking out the nurses not realizing I saw him. A trauma room though, is not a great place to have a scene, so I held it in and came back here. Again I say putz, and although a Rabbi is a teacher and my dad does teach, I wish he had a better method than constant disappointment and lack of acknowledgement.

I'm starting to empathize with Charles Manson, I don't know whether that is a good thing or not, I'm not sure. All I need to see is my father playing the Good Samaritan and concerned husband. He's filling out forms to take his wife home before she has a chance to sober up and heal under physician supervision. He's keeping his pride in tact and the expense of his health insurance down, neither terribly important to anyone except men like my father, but it doesn't matter right now, and probably never will in this century.

_'All my time is froze in motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well'_

"One thousand two hundred and thirty six,…… seven,…… eight."

At least I won't be mourning this situation for any period of time and not in any way, because really, it's like smelling something for too long, you get used to it and soon you don't even acknowledge it. I know she's gonna be on the end of the bottle come sundown and be reciting every word from Evita at earsplitting levels, she's in her Over dramatic and Obnoxious phase right now or what I like to call Barbara Streisand on crack. She has five phases, Falling Down Drunk (AKA Barney Syndrome), Musical Theatre (Big Gay Al Syndrome), Over dramatic and Obnoxious (Barbara Streisand on Crack), Hell Fire and Brimstone (Railing on the Bisexual Syndrome), and last but not least Uninhibited Opportunistic Nudist (The Streak Syndrome).

I don't really see my parents leave although they're right in front of the door and I don't see Wolfe hold the door for them while she strolls in.

"Judging by the stitches she's somewhere between Barney and Streisand." I chuckle, she's right on the money as usual.

"Correct. What time is it?" She lifts her arm and moves her sleeve back, showing her tattoo of angel script and revealing a vintage Rolex.

"Just about seven in the morning. Are you going to school or are you going back home?"

"Actually I thought I'd at least call in sick and then probably go back to my place to help my mom sober up and keep and eye on her when Dad leaves for work."

"Let's see we'll need some supplies then and you need to talk to one of your "group" to get your homework." She just successfully used air quotes in a conversation and I say so, and soon neither of us can stop giggling, "come on grab your stuff and we'll get this over with."

I'm sitting in the passenger side of a 2004 Rolls Royce phantom on the way to my boyfriend's house, and I'm getting more nervous now than any other time in my life. I've got Wolfe as backup though, that should help, I hope.

"Just a question, if I am going to see the whole Girardi family which is likely, what is my story. Joan knows about my mother, she just can barely keep anything personal to herself. I'm screwed," I put my head in my hands.

"You're looking after your mother who took a spill last night, concussion tests and the like," she has done this for me for years, and I hope she won't stop any time soon.

She pulls us into the Girardi driveway and humms a funeral march as she does so. Sarcastic little brat, I'll get her back.


	2. Kicking Open the door

I took the steps up to the front door two at a time. I rehearsed my little speech about missing school today and probably the study session tonight. Joan and Luke would see right through me, but hopefully Joan would grow some tact and not call me on it. I knock twice on the solid oak door and wait for one of the Girardi's or all of them to open the door. It didn't take long either; at the end of the second rap the door flew open. I swear Joan has supersonic hearing when it comes to this.

"Grace what are you doing here? Planning a make out session with Luke before class, you are shameless Grace," Joan says immediately upon seeing me, she's so distracted by my love life that she doesn't notice the car in the driveway.

"Oh yeah, he just drives me wild night and day." She pulls a face and mimes gagging.

"Eew, Grace, I so did not need that mental image. So why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I thought I'd drop by and tell you that I won't be able to study tonight, my mom had an accident last night and I'm gonna be watching her today."

"Is she alright?" Joan is really concerned now.

"She's fine, just some dehydration, nausea, and fifteen stitches. I have to administer her concussion tests every two hours because my dad has to work."

"And you won't be at school either today will you?"

"Nope."

"Come in and at least have something to eat, you're looking pale, and you can explain this to Luke, he can try and pump you for information instead of me." She grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me towards the bustling kitchen, I throw a look of apology to Wolfe, and shrug out of Joan's clutches,

"Just a minute Joan, I gotta tell my ride that I'll be a few." Joan finally looks out into the driveway.

"I'll come with you, she can come in too. Might make Luke back off on the details if you have reinforcements." She's grinning at me. She is so beautiful. Rove is one lucky bastard.

"Sure come on, I'll introduce you to Wolfe." We walk up to the car and she opens the driver side door and steps out after turning off the engine. Joan is taken aback at the sight of Wolfe. Most people would, she's a rougher and more solid version of Angelina Jolie with cropped blonde hair, not to mention she was about six foot seven. She also looks really good in black jeans, an unbuttoned black Egyptian cotton men's shirt, with the cuffs turned up, and a leather motorcycle jacket. A swing song that Wolfe used to whistle pops into my head. It suits her to a tee right now.

"he's dressed so fine, got lots of loot  
we like to call him Mr. Zoot Suit  
He drives a great big car, smokes a big cigar  
looks like a king, and he acts like a star  
when we see him drive by he goes 'toot, toot'  
we all shout, 'Hey, Mr. Zoot Suit!'"

The Flying Neutrinos

I have to giggle, Joan looks way too cute trying to comprehend this newest addition to her circle of acquaintances, "Joan this is Wolfegang Wagner. Wolfe this is Joan." I motion between them as I say this and Wolfe gets a look of recognition on her face. She extends her hand and shakes Joans'.

"How lovely to finally meet Adam's Jane." She smiles and I know Joan is now putty in her hands but I don't know whether she realizes that yet.

"Well it's great to meet you Wolfe, I'm sorry I can't say the same about you." She's blushing, still working on that tact thing.

"It is quite alright, I know Grace plays it close to the breast with everything." I glare at her and she just smirks at me.

"Come on, you said something about breakfast." I'm doing anything to get this whole interaction over with faster so I can get home and attend to my mother.

"Alright, come on Wolfe, you're coming too, I need to learn something about you." Joan sashays into the house once more. I give Wolfe a look that says, can't-you-tell-I'm-in-love-with-her? She smiles knowingly and says,

"After you." She's humming quietly, like she usually does, and it's one of my favourites. She can sense that I need the comfort. I mumble the chorus while we make our way into the house.

"Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
Ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
Ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden  
Lohnen nicht"

(Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it)

Ohne Dich - Rammstein

She starts appraising the house as we make our way through the main hall and back toward the kitchen. I know she sees that it is exactly as both Adam and I have described it. Even before we get near the kitchen I know it's a full house and then some, mainly because of the sheer amount of noise.

As we walk into the kitchen behind Joan I see not only her entire family, but Friedman, the un-nun, I think her name is Lily, and Glynis. Great this day just better and better and it had started out so well, I am tired and cranky and so not in the mood for this.

"I will get this over with quickly, so listen up, I am only going to say this once," I announce from the door where Joan walks up and hands me a plate with two hot pop tarts on it, "my mother had a spill last night and needed some medical attention at the hospital last night, so Luke stop acting pissy about me not calling, I was tied up." Wolfe smirks, "I have to be home today to take care of her, so I won't be here to study or at school. This is Wolfegang Wagner, by the way," I say pointing behind me, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why is your dyke over there even here or did you just call her up to cheat on Luke," says Friedman from the counter.

"Mature Friedman really mature, you really need to give up this attempting to be straight, self hating gay man thing and just step up and be the fairy you are and stop crawling up my ass just because Jonathan humped you and dumped you like I said he would." He looks like he is about to cry, I swore I wouldn't try to out anyone, but Friedman is my exception since he tried to out me all through high school. He lunges for me tears in his eyes.

"Friedman, back off," is all I hear as Wolfe quickly moves around me and catches Friedman before he can tackle me to the ground. She has him in an arm lock and everyone else in the Girardi kitchen looks shocked. As Friedman finally calms down which takes a minute or two Wolfe lets him down. Luke looks right at him, more than a little hurt,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Well there just went any semblance of a peaceful day as Luk eruns out the back door.


End file.
